Mokap
'|align=center}} Mokap is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character. About Mokap Originally introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character, Mokap is described as being a motion capture actor with a vast knowledge of martial arts and fighting styles. Although his initial storyline is somewhat removed from the main story, he is indeed treated as a legitimate character in the canon plot. Mokap has been involved with the events of the latest games, although the circumstances as to how and why are very mysterious and also vague. He seems to continually find himself inexplicably transported to and wrapped up in the battles that have transpired, simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Fireball:' Mokap throws a flaming projectile at his enemy. (MK:DA) *'Magic Lift:' Mokap uses telekinesis to raise his opponent up into the air and drop them onto the ground in front of him. (MK:A) *'Charge Punch/Power Hands:' Mokap slides forward fist first into his enemy, punching them. In Armageddon, Mokap uses both of his hands and they are glowing and charged with energy. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Back Flip/Swan Kick:' Mokap does a 360° backflip kick. In Armageddon, a white streak follows it. This move is taken from Scorpion. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Lights, Camera, Action:' Mokap turns around and shoots out a white projectile at his opponent. (MK:A) Character Development Mokap's name is short for motion capture (with the "C" being replaced by a "K" as per Mortal Kombat tradition) as in the devices used by the actors to capture the movements of characters in the game. The character had been added late in Deadly Alliance's development, so he lacked many character-specific features such as his own fighting styles, a weapon stance, and a Fatality. Mokap is a tribute to Carlos Pesina, the actor who played Raiden in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy.Mokap's Bio Card. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc, Midway Games, 2006. Game Information Mokap had a cameo appearance (like most characters from the series) in Mortal Kombat: Deception during the game's Konquest mode. He is seen wandering around in Orderrealm and Chaosrealm, not knowing how he ended up in either place.Mokap: "I have no idea how I got here! One moment I was in a motion capture studio in Chicago, the next moment I was here!" Konquest mode. Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2006. If punched in Chaosrealm, he will respond with "OH! MY BALLS!". Trivia *Excluding Stage Fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Mokap is one of seven characters including Blaze, Daegon, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon, and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *He can be unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance by completing Konquest Mode with all characters. To select him, highlight Cyrax and press X and down at the same time. *He is one of the characters that can be seen in a cell in the Dark Prison stage. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, he can be found in the Chaosrealm. When you speak to him, he will ask you to find a map back to Earthrealm. When you complete this task, he will reward you. He is also found in Orderrealm walking around, dancing. You are unable to speak to him, but when you punch him, a fighting style video will be given to the player. *Mokap is one of the few characters who do not appear in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Mokap is one of two non-boss characters to not use a weapon, the other one being Smoke. *Mokap uses the same Martial Arts (Jeet Kune Do and Wing Chun) Bruce Lee learned. Bruce Lee learned the way of Wing Chun, then created his own fighting style he called Jeet Kune Do. Mortal Kombat 11 * One of the names that shows up texting Cassie Cage in her "Social Media" intro. Also, in her "Big Gulp" intro, her drink comes from "Mokap's Mokha". References es:Mokap ru:Мокап pt:Mokap Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters